The Sentiment Cards
by weneve
Summary: UPDATED!!!!Sakura has captured all the cards or did she? S&S Syaoran must return to Japan to fight along side her once again...can they defeat Ying May???
1. Prologue- Deja Vu

The Sentiment Cards- Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc. clamp the works..  
Summary: Sakura has captured all the cards yay!...or did she really? Clow Reed had many friends..but where there is admiration, loyalty & life there is hatred, death & treatury.  
Note: the gang are 16 or 17, Syaoran is still in Hong Kong, where he's been for the past 6 years. However, this IS an S&S story trust me..  
  
Sakura lay stationary in her bed, unmoving, just thinking. She didn't know what time it was, or the length of time her thoughts had been wandering about, all she knew was that  
this was the one place where her true feelings could surface. There was no need to hide those tears of hers, there was no point to hide the wishes and prayers that her heart had made.  
This was the time she dedicated to her one true love, the boy she fell in love with years ago, the boy she had waited for, for a very, very long time....only to realize that his promises were empty..  
and would never be kept... She cried quietly into her pillow, not holding back. Each time she shut her eyes, his face would appear...with her...his fiance...HIS true love that was not her...  
  
******************************************  
Flashback... 5 years after Syaoran's departure...  
  
Sakura's phone rang mercilessly, she had skated home as fast as she could, knowing who would be the voice she'd hear as she picked up to answer it..  
She finally reached for the phone..  
"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking"  
"Hi Sakura" he said in a low voice.  
"Syaoran? Im so happy you called" she blushed a deep red realizing that her heart had quickened it's pace. "I was hoping you'd call today"  
"Sakura..there is a reason why I called.."  
Sakura's heart skipped a beat..somehow she felt what he was about to say was not something she wanted to hear..  
"Sakura, I ll get to the point..I..I've found someone..else.." he finally managed to say it.  
Sakura sank into a near by chair and was in shock..she couldnt believe it! He had broken their promise? Even after all this time of waiting, he had given up...no, it couldnt be why would he...  
"I..Sakura? are you there?.."  
"W...h.o is ...she?" she questioned as tears rolled down her once smiling cheeks.  
"..Meilin...she and I have been engaged for a long time as you know...now it's official we are marrried..."  
"WHAT???" Sakura cried uncontrollably.   
"Sakura..I...I'm sorry.." He tried to apologize and seem as though he didn't care, to make things easier but before he knew it, tears had soaked the floor where he stood, he was breaking her heart..  
'I'm so sorry my love...this is for your own good..I swear to you we will be together again..one day'  
"Sy...aoran...I...I've waited...all this time..and...." she continued to sob quietly, but still had the courage to speak out, "If Meilin makes you happy...then I am happy for you, tell her I said congratulations ...goodbye...Syaoran"  
Sakura had just barely managed to hang up the phone as she collapsed onto the floor.  
' He...he doesn't love me anymore...he's...married!. '  
" Oh God..please help me"....  
end of flashback  
*********************************************  
Syaoran had trained all day, all night, every day for the past 6 years, he had become a machine, showed almost no emotion. He withheld his true thoughts from everyone, he and Sakura hadn't spoken since ..since that horrible day.  
He remembered the phone call so vividly as if he was watching a movie, it wasn't him that had crushed the sweet girl's heart...but he was trying to protect her, protect her from heart break...ironically protecting her, meant hurting her just the same.  
He would cry himself to sleep at night, knowing it was he who had taken her once beating heart and shattered it with one harsh blow.  
Flashback..right after the phone call..  
  
"Syaoran! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Meilin questioned angrily " you LOVE her! and now..you've broken her heart!"  
" I had to Meilin...I can't let her wait any longer and put her happiness on the line for me! IM NOT WORTH IT!"  
"Syaoran. I DONT GET YOU! YOU PUT YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE TIME AFTER TIME FOR HER AND NOW YOU"VE BEATEN HER WORSE THAN ANY CLOW CARD EVER HAS! YOU HAVE HER HEART FOREVER! SHE LL NEVER EVER GET OVER YOU!.." she cried angrily  
"....I KNOW THAT! I HAVE HER HEART ..AND SHE HAS MINE!" he replied just as forcefully. He looked to the teddy bear in his arms and held it close to his heart wishing things could be different, but the Li Clan just wouldn't understand..  
  
end of flashback..  
  
' Oh Sakura...I can't stand this...I never wanted this pain for you...I can only hope that you have found someone else... '  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sakura got out of bed and skated to school sadly, yes she had found someone else...but she would never feel for him the way she felt for Syaroan..never   
' Oh Syaoran how could you have just thrown it all away like that, I waited for 5 years for you...and I'm still waiting'  
  
"Sakura!" called a tall handsome guy approaching her. "Slow down, I've been trying to get your attention for a while now." he said in somewhat of a panting state trying not to show it..  
"Oh Im sorry Revoshi-chan (yes i know very dumb name sorry lol) I was just...somewhere else I suppose" she flashed one her smiles that made Syaoran melt like putty in her hands.  
"Well my cherry blossom, we're still going out tonight right?" he asked her sweetly  
"..uhm Of course" she said hesitantly.  
Revoshi Yaniki had come to Tomoeda High just a few months ago, she was still in terrible shape but tried to shield it from others, even from her best friend Tomoyo, who could tell Sakura was in a lot of pain.  
"Uh Sakura? Hello? So I ll see you tonight right?" Revoshi kissed her softly and ran to meet up with some of his soccer buddies.  
Sakura sighed deeply, sure she like Rev, but he...he just wasn't Syaoran.   
Tomoyo watched from behind a tree.  
' Oh Sakura, you still love him, there has to be a rational, logical explanation for this! He can't just break your heart and get away with it!'  
  
*********************************************  
Meanwhile in Hong Kong, Syaoran continued his intense training, never stopping for a single second, he knew if he did his focus would be lost.  
Syaoran's mother walked over to her son.  
"My son, something is troubling you, I can tell...It's that girl isn't it..the Clow Mistress?"  
Syaoran tried to deny it but as he opened his mouth to speak, the only words that came out were "I miss her mother, I can't breathe without her near me.."  
"Then..my son you must go to her.."  
"No...I can't..I broke her heart ..she has moved on with her life and that's what i wanted her to do.."  
"Yes, I am aware of that, Meilin informed me of your noble, but STUPID decision!"  
Her son stared at his mother in disbelief.  
"You love her, and you broke her heart to protect her from heart break I heard...but I just think that there would have been a less painful way to handle this my son. I want you to go back and help the Card Mistress Syaoran..."  
"Help her? With what? She has captured all the cards, she doesnt need my help, and frankly she never did mother."  
"You are afraid, you don't want to go back ...because you think you ll have to leave her again."  
He nodded in agreement, it was funny how his mother could read him like a book.  
"You must go to her my son, you must protect her from.."  
"Protect her? What? Why? What is going on? Has something happened?"  
"Yes. You see long ago Clow was a great magician as you know, but he wasn't the ONLY magician."  
Syaoran's ears perked up, it wasn't over, trouble was back, danger was back...he would have to go back..  
"Clow had a very close uh "friend" named Ying May (first name May lol) they were inseparable. Long ago, there was a rule that a woman would not be able to handle the intensity  
of magic that most of the men sorcerers could handle. Ying May, was frustrated by such a rule and disguised herself as a man to be able to be taught under Clow Reed. She learned to be very powerful and had a great intensity in magic.  
One day, she had been careless and her master had realized that she had deceived him, his long time best friend, his confident had been a woman this whole time. He was angered by this, and yet he could not banish her or punish her because he had fallen in love with her  
She, to spare her life pretended to be in love with him in return, a down right lie. Then as Clow created the clow book and the clow cards she had overheard his chants and decided that she should be the first woman to be just as powerful as any man sorcerer. She was jealous and angry  
that this old man had so much power, and possessed enough control to not be corrupted by such power. So one day she stole the book of clow before it had been sealed. She somehow used her magic to awaken the clow cards just enough so that she could tap into their power, and make her own set of cards  
The Ying Cards.   
"But how..could she...each card is special and unique and.."  
"She possessed great power my son that corrupted her, her jealousy helped none either. She had created the cards in her image, changing them slightly from Clow cards.   
Still, the cards were just as dangerous. One fateful day, the cards engaged in battle, the Ying cards vs. Clow Cards. Ying's cards proved to be more powerful, her cards were powered by her sentiments, her anger, jealousy...greed which made her stronger than the strongest, Clow Reed.   
Luckily for Clow Reed, Ying May was so corrupt by the power that she ended up destroying herself, her body couldnt handle all the magic and she disapeared, the Ying Cards which were then called the Sentiment Cards split, the part Clow card returned with the clow cards and were locked in the Clow Book, but the sentiments returned with their master, Ying May.  
Before she parished, it was said that she uttered a chant that would allow her to be reincarnated years later to seek revenge upon Clow Reed's descendents. Now centuries later, she has returned ..  
She has yet to strike but once she does, her cards' attacks will be just as strong and just as dangerous as any Clow Card.  
"But how can this be? ..I..how did they.."  
"The sentiment cards escaped when the card mistress opened the book of clow. It is possible that the reincarnation of Ying May lay dormant inside the chosen person, subconsiously waiting for the Clow Book to be open, allowing the clow cards to escape, permitting the manifestations to commence once again.  
You and the Mistress have the power to seal these cards, the same way you sealed the clow cards, but the sealing wand must be..upgraded if you will. We are unsure how to enhance the sealing wand's powers but when the time comes, the Mistress will know what to do.  
"Your mission is to return to Japan and work along side the mistress once again to capture the sentiment cards. We still do not know many details but questions will soon be answered.  
"Mother...I cannot return to Japan, Sakura and I.."  
"Sakura will be glad to see you my son, things will be difficult at first but don't fret, it's only the beginning."  
"What about the Clan?"  
"You are the leader my son, it is your choice, stay here or return to Japan."  
They knew the answer to that question, he would return and resume his duties as a card captor along side his cherry blossom once again...  
  
***************************************************  
Meanwhile in Japan, it had started to rain harshly, while thunder cracked loudly in the background. Sakura and Rev were going on their date. She seemed distant. All she could think about was Syaoran, why?  
Rev seemed somewhat annoyed by this, she was too quiet and seemed sad. Just then her head perked up,   
' I sense...a Clow Card?'  
  
R&R please, if i dont get some reviews i probably wont continue it, so please be kind lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1- Honesty -The Best Policy

The Sentiment Cards- Chapter 1  
  
Sakura ran home in the merciless storm that seemed anything but normal, which gave her an uneasy feeling, she had captured all the clow cards,  
hadn't she? But if that's true, why does she sense such power? Was there another Clow Book she didn't know about? Perhaps Kero would know..  
Sakura then stopped in her tracks, the rain poured continuously, triumphantly soaking her to the bone. She couldnt believe what she saw, was she hallucinating?  
"Hello ..Sakura"   
Sakura was in complete shock, here he was no more than 10 feet away from where she stood on the sidewalk. He was back!  
"Syao...Syaoran you're...you came back.."  
Sakura was overwhelmed with emotions, she wanted to cry, but she wanted to shout at him, she wanted to die but wanted to live and be with him.   
She was so unsure...so confused...so happy bleeding in with sad. Her prayers were answered, but was it too late?  
So many thoughts travelled her mind, she didn't know where to start. It seemed like hours just staring at each other, nothing else was happening around them  
it was as if time had stopped, just frozen in place. Sakura wanted to say something but before she could open her mouth, her world fell upside down. She was suddenly  
plunged into the depths of darkness where there was no one, she was no where, just pitch black, she had collapsed into his arms.  
  
************************************  
  
So many thoughts registered all at once, he stared at his cherry blossom that lay perfectly still in his arms. She had fainted into his arms, she had been feeling  
so many emotions at the time, he knew because he had felt their intesity as well. She felt so good near him, as if they were two pieces to a puzzle that finally fit together  
forsaking all other things in their way. He carried her and held her ever so delicately almost afraid she would break under his touch. Her appearance, so fragile, so innocent,  
but her spirit was vivid, and strong. Before he knew it, he was in his former appartment still holding Sakura protectively in his strong arms.  
He studied her beautiful features, she had become even more breath taking with age. She was still his Ying Fa even after all this time, even after...even after the phone call..  
Syaoran sighed as he pictured her emerald eyes clouded with tears, followed by a tears stained face. Images of her pain would forever replay in his memory, being the cause of such pain  
was too much to bare. Syaoran slowly got up to start a fire in the fire place to warm her up, she was soaked, he wouldnt want her to catch a bug.  
Soon enough she stirred. Her eyes opened slightly to study her surroundings.  
' This place looks so incredibly familiar and yet...this isnt my house and it isnt Tomoyo's...'  
Sakura tried to remember what had happened but it was a blur. Had she actually seen Syaoran? Or was her imagination playing tricks on her? Sakura sat up slowly and sighed deeply  
"Oh Syaoran I miss you so much" she whispered quietly.  
"I miss you too.."   
Sakura jumped as she realized that someone was there with her- it wasn't just anyone it was...it was her Little Wolf! Syaoran had returned!  
"Syaoran...??" Sakura was speechless, tears began to fog her vision as they spilled over one by one. He had returned! But amongst the happiness and the surprise and the shock she was experiencing,  
her mind reverted back to that heart wrenching moment where she had learned of his marriage to Meilin. Sakura's heart seemed to shatter all over again, this fact Syaoran couldn't miss.  
"Sakura...I know you must be feeling a lot of things right now.."  
"DONT ..dont do that! Dont presume to know how and what I feel...Li-kun. You...you..I..I just..what am i doing here anyway!?"  
"Sakura I'm sorry for everything, just please let me explain."  
Sakura raised her head to look into his big brown eyes that were now inches away from her emerald ones. She nodded and urged him to speak.  
"You uh fainted on the sidewalk, after seeing me, I guess the shock was a little harsh..Anyways, I brought you here to wait out the storm...you can leave if you wish but I dont recommend it..its..its too dangerous."  
Sakura looked puzzled.  
"Dangerous? A little rain never hurt anyone Syaoran"  
At least she was calling him Syaoran again.  
"What are you doing here anyway? I mean HERE in Japan?" Her voice seemed more quiet now, getting over the shock.  
"I was sent here, it seems a new enemy has surfaced, and..we have to work together to stop it"  
Sakura stared at him blankly, was he asking her or demanding her to work with him?   
"Before you say anything Sakura, I want you to know that..."  
Suddenly their heads shot up to look at each other. There it was again, Sakura thought, a clow card? No, not a Clow Card, it felt different..too different but the roots were still the same.  
"I sense.."  
"A sentiment card" Syaoran explained to the now confused Sakura the whole story.  
"So how many are there?"  
"I'm not sure, but my guess is a lot, they are derived from the Clow Cards, so there must be many similarities."  
Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "I dunno, there's something about these cards that give me an uneasy feeling.."  
Syaoran nodded in agreement. The storm continued violently outside when suddenly something came flying through a window and shattered it to pieces.  
"Syaoran", Sakura screamed as the glass fell over them.  
Once the commotion had ended, they opened their eyes.  
"Sakura...are ..you alright?" Sakura nodded, but gasped when she noticed cuts he had attained from the glass.  
"Syaoran..your bleeding all over" He shrugged, it was no big deal, he had suffered worse fates than this...losing his love was far more painful.  
Sakura quickly nursed his injuries ever so gently and finally asked the question she had been thinking of for a while..  
"So..where's ..your WIFE?"  
Syaoran saw a sharp pain strike her as she pronounced "wife". He couldnt take it anymore, his heart told him to confess but his head told him it was better for her to believe he was married  
that way they wouldnt get too close.  
"She's fine" he spat in annoyance, considering Meilin his wife was just a horrible thought. He loved his cousin and all but, being married to her and sacrificing his true feelings just wasn't right.  
Silence filled the room, until all the power went out. Sakura gasped in shock, as Syaran instinctively placed an arm around her petite figure.  
After recovering from the sudden shock, she slid out of his grip, "I dont need you to protect me, who needs enemies when I have you to hurt me."  
Syaoran's heart skipped a beat, as the words processed in his mind. He could feel her turn cold towards him much like the way he had done to her many times in the past.  
He couldnt find the words to say to her.  
' How could I have said that to him, he looks so hurt '  
' I suppose I had that one coming..'  
How long would he lie to her about being married?  
"Syaoran...where's your ring.."  
"What?"  
"You know the symbol of holy matrimony, what don't you have one?"  
His face turned white, why hadn't he thought about that fact.  
He opened his mouth to speak when a crack of lightning lit the entire appartment. Suddenly a figure emerged from the darkness. It was her, Ying May, she had returned to seek her revenge.  
"Ying May I presume" Syaoran spat while standing in protective stance of Sakura.  
"Hm, Syaoran-Li, Clow Mistress...the pleasure is all yours I'm sure."  
Syaoran growled in annoyance and his sword appeared in his hands.  
"Aww put that toy away little wolf, your routine is rather boring. I've been watching you both for quite some time now, always the same sorry acts, I'm not impressed."  
Sakura felt fear for the first time in a very long time, Ying May's voice sent chills up her spine that struck more cords in her than any ghost ever could.  
"Aww wittow Cwow Cward Mistwess is scawed" Ying May spat out as she shrieked in laughter.  
Syaoran's graps on his sword tightened, ready for action.  
"Look ..children, I didn't come to fight you, I've come to ask something of you."  
"Which..would be?" Sakura questioned with a sudden quiver in her voice from behind Syaoran.  
"I want..ALL the clow cards, Card Mistress, every last one of them. Oh and I also want your powers" she replied calmly.  
Syaoran was extremely aggrivated now. She had the audacity to come into his home and make all these demands! Well she wouldn't get any of her demands.  
Especially not Sakura's powers, she needs her powers...but maybe she would be happy without them, living a normal life.  
Sakura noticed Syaoran's grip on his sword seemed to be loosening.  
'He's not thinking what I think he's thinking..."  
Sakura whispered gently into his ear, "I dont want to be a normal girl, I like being the Clow Mistress, it's who I am, don't forget that."  
She was right, what was he thinking? Syaoran tightened his grimp on his sword once again as Sakura called for the sealing wand.  
"Please, children what do you think you can do? Your too weak, just two little brats who think they possess the power to save the world. The most pathetic being, that you Syaoran Li, truly believe you can protect her, from me!  
No one is safe from me, especially when that person has something I WANT! So I m asking nicely children, hand the clow book over, they don't belong to you!"  
"Oh really?" spat Sakura "Windy, blow Ying May out into the streets, release!"  
Ying May's eyes turned to an evil red glowing brightly. Suddenly the gust of wind was redirected to hit the Clow Mistress!  
Before either Syaoran or Sakura could reacte both we're on the ground in a heep. They had broke through Syaoran's glass coffee table.  
"Give up? I should hope you would, despite what you might think of me, I'm not partial to hurting little children. I always wanted a couple but I never found the right guy. Your lucky Sakura,  
you have found your match, you and Syaoran are sure to have a bright future filled with little rugrats..however none of that will happen if you dont surrender right now."  
Sakura looked to Syaoran who was getting up injured and all.  
"Force know my plight, release the light, LIGHTNING" lightning crashed but not on Ying May. Syaoran had anticipated her counter attack and pushed Sakura and himself in the opposite direction.  
"You can't win Li brat, I'll get what I want, you know why? Because Ying May ALWAYS GETS WHAT SHE WANTS!"  
Suddenly she shot out an immense amount of power great in strength at Sakura who screamed in horror as she felt her power and energy being sucked from her body.  
"Sakura! NO!" Syaoran lunged at the floating Ying May who was caught off guard. Sakura fell to the ground motionless. Syaoran filled with anger fought Ying May until he managed to punch her jaw.  
"You, will pay for that." She spat some blood onto the floor, she felt tired, she needed a recharge Syaoran wasn't as weak and pathetic as he seemed.  
"I'll be back children have no doubt about that!" Ying May dissapeared into thin air.  
"I'll be waiting..." replied Syaoran determined.  
He ran back into his appartment to see Sakura attempting to get up but failing.  
"Sakura...Sakura don't try to get up.."  
"Sy..Syaoran I feel so..so..drained" she replied as she nearly fell back onto the cold hard floor.  
"I know..don't try to move, I've got you."  
'This is all my fault, I should have protected her!'  
"This wasn't your fault you know.."  
Syaoran nearly jumped out of his skin, could she read his mind?   
"Ying May would have..come..anyway..I'm glad you are here at least ..and ..not in Hong Kong" she said in exhaustion.  
"Sakura, there is something I need to tell you.."  
Sakura gasped...  
Syaoran looked at her questioningly "What?.."  
"You..You..lied..to me..Meilin...you...you..never got married Syaoran! You..never...You....your..still in ..love with me, aren't you!?"  
Syaoran was taken aback by this, she read his mind! How? How could she do that?  
"I dont know Syaoran...I don't know how I can read your mind...I have no idea..."  
Syaoran held Sakura protectively in his arms and lay her on the couch.  
"Explain why you felt you had to lie to me! P..Please.."  
"Sakura, your weak, your tired, you need to rest.."  
"NO! TELL me...now...please..."  
Syaoran sat down next to her remorsefully.  
"Alright, I'll tell you..."  
Sakura waited in anticipation..  
  
end...  
LOL j/k almost the end though...  
  
  
"Sakura I couldnt..I couldnt let you waste more time waiting for me to come back. Truth be told I had no idea if the Clan would ever let me come back.  
They aren't too fond of you, you being the Card Mistress and all. Anyways, I just couldnt deal with the fact that I had been hurting you all these years. Your too loyal, 5 years you waited  
hoping i'd return for you...5 years I was trying to find a way to let you go but I just couldnt do it until..the day I talked to you over the phone and lied about Meilin. I'm sorry I ...I just wanted you to be happy.."  
"Syaoran..you..your the only one that can make me happy, I need YOU, I would wait centuries to spend one minute with you, dont you know how much I l...l.."  
Sakura passed out into his embrace.  
"sakura? Sakura?!" He felt a pulse, she had fainted. Ying May had drained her of energy and some magic. This could be harder than anyone had anticipated.  
Syaoran stared down at his Ying Fa and hoped they would survive this. All this time apart was killing them both...He would stay, even if it meant losing his position as leader of the Li Clan, Sakura was more important to him, she always was and always will be..  
  
R&R please! sorry it took so long to get this going, I wanted to make sure people had read the first part first. Plus I ve got the M2M song fic series going on too so check back for me soon :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter2- A Rude Awakening

Hey Hey everyone! Well I decided to continue Sentiment cards cause I figured I may as well finish what I started right?  
Hope u all R&R. Thanks to all my reviews for all my fics, its always a great confidence boost! So heres chapter 2 of sentiment cards enjoy!  
  
The Sentiment Cards- Chapter 2  
Too Good To Be True  
  
She lay peaceful on the green grass in a beautiful white gown with thought of Syaoran flooding her thoughts. It was a beautiful place,  
flowers, trees, sunshine, people everywhere just smiling, a serene utopia only she could condjure up. She smiled as the sun began to hide behind the clouds,  
soon there was moonlight, she and her love were on a balcony. Standing together on this beautiful peaceful balcony which soon manifested into a chapel. Friends and family  
watched as they stood at the altar. He spoke words of love, as she smiled, crying tears of joy wondering what had she ever done to deserve such a life.   
Things couldn't be better as she mouthed the words, "I do". They embraced in a sweet kiss followed by a quick change of scenery. They now stood outside, in a beautiful garden bathed   
in moonlight. He whispers softly declarations of love in her ears as she melts at the touch of his lips on hers. He soon led her to dance, not just any dance, a dance filled with magic and wonder.  
They swayed to the sounds of crickets, the swift wind blowing their hair gently as they moved. Suddenly the grass beneath them wasn't there anymore, a beautiful lake replaced the once glorious green grass.  
They were dancing on water happily laughing and embracing, the perfect night to conclude a perfect day. She wished she could stay in his embrace forever, never wanting to move from this moment in time.  
She didn't dare move her head that lay comfortably on his shoulder as he showered her with butterfly kisses all over her face and neck.   
"Oh Syaoran, I love you so much".   
Suddenly Syaoran's face dissapeared from her view it was soon replaced with the face of another.  
"I love you too Sakura"  
Sakura gasped in shock, "Revoshi! What?"  
He soon laughed meniachly, inducing fear within her. Suddenly it all went blank, everything was gone, the beautiful scenery, the sounds of serenity...all of it gone   
as if it had never existed. Silence dripped horribly around her. Soon she was bathed in darkness, forgetting that there was a force that opposed such blackness.  
The light was gone along with the happiness, the laughter, the love...Syaoran...everything dissapeared into oblivion.  
Soon a shadow surfaced snickering as her enemy trembled with fear. She knew that shadow, she knew it all too well...  
"Ying...May..."  
Sakura turned on her heel and attempted to flee the scene, but there was nothing to turn to, nowhere to run, nothing to hide behind, no one to protect her..no one to guide her, no one, but herself and her  
enemy, she was alone, very ...very alone....  
She ran as fast as she could but there was never a change in scenery it was as if she had been running on the spot for her enjoyment.  
Soon her voice sliced through the empty, loathing silence...  
  
"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....oh saaakuuuraaaaaaaaaa I know your here sakuuuraaa join me....join me...or else..."  
  
"Who..whoes there? Hello? Anyone there? Sy..Syaoran is that you, please talk to me..."  
  
"Saaakuurraaaaaaaa"  
  
"NO..NO GO AWAY! I WILL NEVER GIVE IN TO YOU! NEVER NO!!! NO!!!"  
  
"You know you must, your friend has....it's all over Sakura...all over!"  
  
"No...NO I REFUSE TO LISTEN STAY AWAY!! AWAY FAR AWAY!!!" Syaoran gave into this witch? NO! NO! It couldn't be!  
  
She ran with haste as the endless whispers continued their taunts, their relentless words piercing into her soul.   
She looked behind her, all she saw was darkness, she looked forward, all that welcomed her was darkness. Not a single flicker  
of light, not a single sign of hope...all of it was lost now, all gone...  
She continued to run as tears stained her face, she was so afraid, so very alone! Where was Syaoran? Where? Had something happened to him?  
All she knew was that someone was chasing her, laughing...snickering at her misfortunes. Step after step....Inhaling, exhaling...  
She was nearly spent, running, just running away from her fears...  
  
"Saaakuuuura! Stay...STAAAAAAY with me! You know you can't win...so give up...afterall its not like your going to miss the cards.  
How many times have you wished, prayed even that you were just a simple, ordinary girl? How many times has your heart wished upon  
stars? How many people have been hurt because of your power...Why not give it all up Sakura...just give it all up to me...come to me,  
we can be friends. I dont want to hurt you Sakura, I never did want to hurt you but you and your little wolf left me no choice, I had  
to get my message across."  
  
"No...NO! GO AWAY! GET AWAY!"  
  
Sakura ran with such determination but was driven by fear, she feared what would become of her if she stopped. What would happen  
if she stopped for a rest? She wouldn't dare stop, it just wasn't a choice she could make. She felt like a deer in the path of a car.  
A simple, lonely, weak, deer just stalling the inevitable- just a deer under headlights. She felt her enemy near her, her prescence  
filled the darkness moving hand in hand, destroying any sign of hope, destroying what little spirit she had. She was a deer, a poor  
defenseless deer caught in a trap, waiting to die.  
  
"Sakura, honey, stop...just stop running I can HELP you! Just think, if you got rid of all that power, you would be a happy  
NORMAL teenager! The only things you would have to worry about would be boys, love em or hate em. Wouldnt that be a nice change for you?"  
  
Boys. Syaoran was the only boy she cared for, the only one...where was he? What had she done to him??!!   
Sakura ran unable to steal a moment for a breath, no, the enemy was nearing and closing in on the defenseless mistress...  
Suddenly a figure appeared through the darkness.  
  
"Sakura, you have to stop, you need to stop!"  
"Syaoran?"  
Suddenly her legs stopped dead in their tracks. Soon enough her entire body was burning like fire, pain flooded her senses, was it all over for her?  
"Sakura! SAKURA! SAKURA!"  
  
She could hear him, yelling only now his voice was a mere whisper in the wind, a beautiful sound she would never hear again,  
it was all over, Ying May, the cards, her power...all of it...  
  
"Sakura! DAMMIT SAKURA WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT"S A SENTIMENT CARD WAKE UP!"  
  
Sakura's head perked up at the sound of a sentiment card. She was recalled to life. Her eyes still adjusting to the sudden  
brightness of the room, her mind finally processed what had happened. Ying May. Her sentiment cards. Cards derived from Clow  
Cards.   
  
"Sakura, seal the card..."  
  
"But...I dont know how Syaoran Im powerless, defenseless...you were right all those years ago, I am weak...I do not deserve  
such power..."  
  
Sakura began to glow many colors, it looked as though she was fading...  
  
"Sakura! LISTEN TO ME! You...YOU ARE NOT WEAK! YOU ARE NOT POWERLESS OR DEFENSELESS! You..could never be such things, I was  
wrong so many years ago Sakura, I was so very wrong! You were nothing but strong, brave....loving...I'm sorry I ever dared to  
doubt your strength, I was a mere child, I didn't realize how wise Clow's decision was. You were hand chosen long ago, a fate  
predetermined, for the most part...but you have blossomed into a wonderful card captor, who is now the greatest sorceress known  
to man...it was a priveledge to work along side the likeness of you...Sakura..you can't give up, you can't, I need you..  
I need you so much Sakura...I could never live without you, your smile, your scent, you make me who I am, I am nothing without you...  
Dont give in...don't leave me...don't leave the world behind."  
  
"Syaoran..." she managed to choke out, her voice was soft and quiet, she was on the brink of tears. She never knew he felt this way...  
She had no choice, she needed to find her way back to him.  
  
"But...Syaoran, you..."  
  
"Sakura, I ...need you....I l...I love you, don't leave me...don't leave us behind..."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in shock, he said it for the first time in years he said it. She looked into his deep, loving brown eyes and realized  
this was her dream come true.  
  
Sakura soon came to a realization, this was too good...too good to be true! Was she still dreaming? Syaoran would never say such a mouthful of  
fluff...right? But still, he gave her the strength she needed and did as her instincts instructed her to do...  
  
"I, Sakura, Mistress of the Clow Cards, will never give up...never!"  
  
"I, Sakura Mistress of the Clow Cards am the new master of the clow cards...they are now Sakura cards and you have stolen from me..."  
"I am the Mistress, feel my wrath" ( i dunno where i got that from..*shrugs*)  
  
"Sentiment Card, return to me, return to what you derived from, return to the form you were originally."  
  
The darkness was soon erased, light shone bright, illuminating her staff high in the air as the sentiment card and the clow card  
fused together. They were one of the same once again.  
  
"NO! I LL GET YOU MISTRESS!" cried a lunging Ying May who a few seconds later dissapeared into nothing, she was no longer there, the dreams were over...  
  
"Sakura SAKURA WAKE UP PLEASE! SPEAK TO ME!"  
  
"That's Syaoran's voice, he's calling for me to wake up...I knew he would never give up on me..."  
  
Sakura's eyes suddenly opened shocking a distraught looking Syaoran.  
"Did you miss me?" she asked questionably in a small voice.  
Syaoran approached the once sleeping form brushing his tender lips against hers for a split second until..  
"OH KAWAIIIIII!!!!!!! SYAORAN AND SAKURA ARE BACK TOGETHER"  
  
The couple jumped as they expected to see Tomoyo in the doorway.  
  
  
Mwahahahaha, how was that? It has been such a long time since i updated this story, I guess writers block got the better of me,  
anyways R&R plz!!! :)  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter3- A Lethal Injection

Well chapter 3 is up! School is almost back eeek! Hopefully you ll enjoy this chapter! :)   
S&S ALL THE WAY! with a few surprises along the road mwahahah!  
  
Sentiment Cards- Chapter 3  
A Lethal Injection  
  
Sakura's eyes suddenly opened shocking a distraught looking Syaoran.  
"Did you miss me?" she asked questionably in a small voice.  
Syaoran approached the once sleeping form brushing his tender lips against hers for a split second until..  
"OH KAWAIIIIII!!!!!!! SYAORAN AND SAKURA ARE BACK TOGETHER"  
  
The couple jumped as they expected to see Tomoyo in the doorway, unfortunately, they was no such luck...  
  
"Children when are you going to stop defying me? Do you have any idea how long my soul has been around? Waiting for the perfect  
time to strike?"  
  
Syaoran had leaped from his seat sword in hand, ready to fight for Sakura's safety.  
"Oh pulleaaaase Syao-brat, like I've told you, you really think that puny plastic toy is going to hurt me?"  
  
Syaoran's anger rose considerably, this sword belonged to his father and all the fathers before him, he would love nothing  
more than to slice Ying May into tiny pieces. Just then his sword felt, lighter somehow, was he getting stronger?  
"You've caused enough trouble, you and your sentiment cards, so I will ask you nicely one last time to go back to wherever the place  
you came from..."  
  
"Or you'll what? Tickle me? Tell me Syaoran has your sword become oh I dont know LIGHTER?"  
Syaoran gasped in shock, his sword was no longer what it used to be, instead not only was it as light as a feather grasped  
tightly in his grip, but an actual feather took it's place.  
  
"YOU WITCH!" Syaoran lunged at her with a series of attacks while Sakura watched in horror from the bed.  
Just then the bed, the matress, the blankets, the pillows, all of it turned cold, slimy even. She unwillingly looked down slowly.  
Sakura's eyes went wide, she no longer lay on Syaoran's comfortable bed. She screamed in horor as she was not face to face with  
thousands of snakes, venomous snakes surveying their prey before the inevitable occured.  
"SYAORAN GET THEM OFF ME!!!!"  
The snakes were everwhere, all over her. Most tied her down preventing her from doing anything but scream and soon even that luxery  
became extinct as one slithered it's slimy, icky body around her throat tightening, squeezing her for dear life.  
"SAKURA HOLD ON!"  
"Oh no you don't lover boy!"  
'Syaoran, ....if this mind reading thing really works than that's just great cause...I NEED YOUR HELP!'  
'I kinda have my hands full at the moment Sakura'  
'Ouch Syaoran...'  
'Sorry, I ll be there as soon as I can, just...hang on please, I need you...'  
Ying May was taken aback by Sakura's smile, what was going on?  
"What the hell? Telepathy? How?..."  
Sakura's smile dropped like a bad habit as the snakes continued to torment her already trembling form. She couldn't move, they were all venomous, as in  
poisonous, as in death if she were bitten....  
Syaoran watched in dismay, Sakura was nearly buried with snakes and he felt so helpless, he felt weak, powerless with only a feather in his hands...  
Ying May soon grabbed Syaoran by the throat and held him high to the ceiling while his feet dangled loosly over the ground.  
"You, a descendent of Clow Reed himself will pay for his mistakes. You want to be taken seriously, fine by me. Didn't your mom  
ever tell you not to play with sharp objects? They can prove to be very, very dangerous...Oh no, she wouldn't have been able to  
be the mother you deserved and you know why? Because your mother cares nothing for you, all she ever cared about was the Li Clan,  
you are nothing to that woman, why do you think she sent you here? Did she not tell you about the prophecy?"  
  
Syaoran stopped his struggling for a brief moment in time, "Prophecy...what are you talking about!" he managed to squawk out.  
"Oh you poor baby! Am I hurting you? Aww Mommy is soooo sowwy."  
Syaoran fell from her grip onto the ground slowly regaining his composure until he looked to the bed and gasped in shock, Sakura wasn't  
there? How had she escaped? Suddenly he realized she never escaped at all, she remained buried, buried alive...  
"SAKURA!"  
He leapt to his feet only to be pulled back by an unseen force.  
"Honestly Syaoran, what has she ever done to deserve such servitude? Such loyalty? God, just look at you, your pathetic!  
You would die in a heart beat if it meant she lived just one more day....Dont worry your pretty little head Sakura, Im not going to kill you, just having some fun"  
"Let her go!"  
"Let her go? Why? Isnt this fun? We can play a guessing game, we can guess the outcomes to this horribly awful predicament" Ying May tauned with a fake set of tears and sniffles.  
"Scenario A, she could stay buried under all these snakes until you both give me what I came for. Scenario B, she could be bitten by thousands of venomous, HUNGRY very very HUNGRY  
cold blooded killers or Scenario C, she could easily come out unharmed if you give me what I want or Scenario D, I could save Sakura from such a horrible situation all together and wipe  
away all the horrible memories all the horrible thoughts that flood her mind each second because she is the Clow Mistress. Think Syaoran, Im here to offer salvation, I'm here to save you from her,  
and her from you! Love is a horrible thing my friends, the sooner you learn that the better..."  
"Your sick Ying May, completely sick..."  
She scowled at his new found confidence.  
"It's in your BEST INTEREST! AND HERS! if you just co-operate Li, no one will get hurt, just give me your powers, and convince her to give me hers along with all the clow cards and you both can be free!  
If your worried about honor? Dont. I can make it so you don't remember any of what has taken place here, some cards can be awfully useful, they can change fate in just a mere matter of seconds..."  
'Sya...Syaoran...don't....don't do it....'  
She was alive, barely conscious but alive, he could see her pained facad under the slithering bodies, waiting to strike.  
  
"See I told you she's alive, if you look closely you can pin point the exact moment that tear will fall from her eye which will certainly cause a reaction from my bitchy pets, right babies? Course I'm right  
I'm always right! So what's it going to be lover boy? Save her? Save yourself? Or just be plain stupid!"  
  
'Im going to die here...I've got to think, what card could this be? She mentioned Erase, but that isnt it....what else can  
change things drastically in a mere matter of ...'  
Sakura's eyes opened abruptly as she forgot all about the pile of venemous snakes who readied their enzyme filled mouths, waiting for the chance to digest the unchewed food which was getting away.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran screamed as her abrupt movements did not go unoticed, she needed to save Syaoran and the world...  
Sakura quickly called for her staff but was soon thrown with great force against the cold hard wall.  
"Honestly Sakura, what makes you think you can save anyone?"  
"Element Wind!" Syaoran cried as Ying May literally flew out his bedroom door.  
"Sakura!" He ran to her aid, her abrupt move from her spot was a lethal mistake she was barely conscious.  
"Sakura talk to me..please" her breathing got more shallow by the minute.  
"Sy..Syao..Syaoran...I I am so sorry..."  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Syaoran's eyes softened and filled with tears  
"Sorry...I put you in so much danger...I.."  
"No..No this isnt you talking, this is not the Sakura I know and...and love with all my heart."  
Sakura's tears spilled over her puffed eyes.   
Syaoran felt her aura slipping away, he was losing the one person he cared for more than life itself.  
"Sakura...don't.."  
"I l..ove you...Syaoran...I would and I will die...for your safety...give her my my wand and the cards she can have it all, just as long as your alive.."  
"I DONT WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU SAKURA! WHY CAN"T YOU UNDERSTAND? I CANT EVEN FATHUM THE THOUGHT OF BREATHING WITHOUT YOU BREATHING BY MY SIDE!  
I...can't just sit here and let you give up what you love...I cant sit here and watch you die...watch your life drain right out of you...it should be me ..not you Sakura.." Syaoran confessed as he gently wiped away her tears.  
Sakura's eyes were falling, she was fighting for life for just a few more seconds, he could feel her trying to live just a few more minutes...she was fighting a battle no one could possibly win.  
He threw those thoughts aside and tried to remain positive...  
"Syaoran, ...I know...you ...think I..m dying...I can read your thoughts...remember?" she coughed out a chuckle as her complection paled to a deathly white.  
"You can save her Syaoran...just give me, what I want..."  
Sakura was slipping away.  
"Sakura listen to me, I love you, you here me? I LOVE YOU!!! DONT YOU DARE DIE ON ME NOW! COME ON FIGHT!!!! FIGHT DAMMIT!"  
"Sy..Syaoran...I love you too...but..I can't...fight ...any..mor...e..."   
"No Sakura your wrong your stronger than this! YOUR STRONGER THAN HER! YOU STRONGER THAN CLOW REED HIMSELF DAMMIT COME BACK TO ME SAKURA SAKURA! SAKURA!!!!"  
  
"You can save her Syaoran, its not over yet...."  
"YOU WITCH! YOU KILLED HER!"  
"Technically no, she isnt dead, you see the create card creates but all its creations have a certain amount of time, or have you forgotten that? But you know, I dont think the create card  
is strong enough to bring her back after she's gone hon, so you gotta make a choice...what'll it be Syaoran...her aura is fading you know it, I know it, she knows it...it's over  
'Sakura...'  
  
R&R PLZ! want me to kill her? LOL well you ll find out soon enough! no flames plz!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
